Birthday Wishes
by Charlotte Clark
Summary: Summer of '69, Eric and Sooks One-Shot entry. Sookie reflects on her life and her family, wishing Eric could be with her. Her memory is filled with joy, sorrow, and summer time fun. Rated M for lemons AH story


**Eric n' Sooks**** - Summer of '69 One-shot Contest **

**Title****: Birthday Wishes**

**Your Pen name****: Charlotte Clark**

**Characters****: Eric/ Sookie**

**All of these characters are owned by Charlaine Harris. I'm only borrowing…just for a little summer fun!**

**Special thanks to the best BETA there could be, SouthernLady23. She did an amazing job helping me clean this up. Any mistakes that are remaining are 100% mine. Thank you for all of the fantabulous help!**

"Momma, I miss Daddy". I looked at my sleepy eyed, tow-headed baby boy and couldn't be angry that he was yet again out of his bed. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes and rubbed his fists over his rosy cheeks. His toes poked out of the holes of his well used jammies.

"I know, baby boy. Momma misses him too. Do you want to sit with me for a little while and keep me company?"

"Sure Momma, I can do that." He padded over to me and made little grunting noises as he worked his way on to my lap.

I was still wearing my uniform from work- my itchy, too stiff, polyester shirt dress that barely wrinkled- but I was comfortable for the moment. The harsh color teal that the diner was so fond of did nothing for my complexion, but who was I to complain, it was a job. My apron was still tied tightly around my waist, and as soon as my little boy was nestled into my lap I felt my sharpened pencil dig into my thigh.

"Just a minute baby, Momma needs to fix herself." I reached into my stark white apron and removed the pencil, making sure to tuck it safely in my hair.

I kissed the blonde locks that graced my little boy's head and closed my eyes as I breathed in his innocent smell. His scent was a mixture of sunchine, like clothes that had been hung out on the clothes line, and of fresh laundry detergent. I'm pretty sure I caught the smell of some chocolate that Gran had allowed him to have after he finished his supper. To me it was the perfect perfume, second only to the smell of his daddy.

"Momma, when is Daddy coming home?" His question broke my heart, mostly because I didn't know the answer.

"Soon baby boy, soon. Now, close your eyes and Momma will sing to you." He nestled his head against my shoulder and settled down.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise Black bird singing in the dead of night Take these sunken eyes and learn to see all your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night... _

He was asleep before I could even finish the song. I was happy that he was, as I didn't want him to see the tear slide down my cheek. I rested my tired head back against the couch cushion and thought about my husband. I hadn't seen him in three years. The last time he held me and kissed me was on September 25, 1966. It was now September 11, 1969. Our son, Charlie, turns five tomorrow. That will be three birthdays gone by, and with each year I can see that when he blows out his birthday candles, he wishes for his Daddy to come home.

But right now I need to think about happier times. I'm tired and all I want to do is remember how great it is going to feel when his arms are once again wrapped around me.

My husband, Eric, is just about the most beautiful creature anyone has ever laid eyes on. His parents were immigrants to this country from Sweden, he looks like a total Viking. Blonde hair, blue eyes the color of glaciers, and he's about 6'4", maybe 6'5". I knew the minute I saw him that he was it for me. Our eyes met and it was over for the both of us, like pure magic. We met on June 5, 1963, when I was 17 years old.

Eric, and his friend, Bill, who had both just moved here from Monroe, were walking down Hummingbird Lane. Apparently, they were walking to the local Bon Temps country store, Merlotte's, for a soda pop when they took a wrong turn and got a little lost.

My Gran would lend me her car every now and again, and I happened to run into those two boys, walking around like they were stray dogs, not knowing their left from their right. Bill and Eric were so completely different. Where Eric was tall and blonde, Bill was shorter and darker. I don't even think he's be six feet tall. I could tell from the minute I saw them that they were the exact opposite of each other.

I pulled my Gran's Buick up to the side of the road and rolled down the window. Eric and Bill approached the car and leaned in to get a good look at me.

"You two boys look lost. Anything I can help you with, maybe I can give you directions or something?" I met Eric's eyes and I felt them pierce my soul. It was like time stopped in that moment. Everything I knew before that was suddenly erased. I could feel the heat flush my cheeks, and I'm still embarrassed to say I felt the heat flush in between my legs too.

I'm not sure how long we stared at each other, but I finally realized I was acting like a fool.

"Well, y'all are gonna have to tell me where you're headed, I'm not a mind reader here." I laughed slightly to gloss over my obvious arousal.

Eric cleared his throat and ran his hands through his shoulder length hair.

"I'm sorry ma'am, my friend and I are heading to a place called Merlotte's. You heard of it?" His voice was like silk, not quite a man, but no longer a boy.

"Merlotte's, of course I've heard of it. My neighbor, Sam, owns that place; he has the best soda fountain. Hop in and I'll take you boys there. You're only a few minutes away, but the direction you were heading you'd probably end up somewhere in N'Orleans." I was shrieking inside, totally freaking that I had just offered two strange boys a ride into town. My Gran would take a switch to my behind if she knew what I was doing.

When they got in the car, Bill and Eric introduced themselves. They told me about how they had lived in Monroe and decided to move to Bon Temps after high school graduation. I quickly pointed out that it was usually the other way around. People graduate and then move to the city, not a back water town where the population is about 75. They both agreed they were a little backwards, but they thought Bon Temps was a nice place to settle down.

Settle down? My stomach was doing flips as I day dreamed about this stranger in my car. I didn't even remember the ride to Merlotte's, all I could do was steal glances at him, catching the light that reflected off the blue of his eyes and the way his blue jeans fit his long legs. I was in trouble, and trouble was spelled E-R-I-C.

"Well, looks like you got us to our destination safe and sound." Bill's voice cut through my fantasy of bringing Eric the morning paper as I poured him a steaming cup of coffee.

"Yes, looks that way. I'm glad I found you boys when I did. Hate to have you still walking the mean street of Hummingbird Lane." I could see Eric grin and I wanted to throw my tense and frustrated body on top of him. "So, I guess I'll see ya. It was nice meeting you." Bill motioned for the door and Eric remained still.

He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it, causing a chill to shoot right through my body.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that I caught your name?" My name? Heck, I don't think I could even remember my name. How could he expect me to talk after that?

"Soo…Sookie. I'm Sookie Stackhouse." My name echoed in my mind, like I had just shouted it from the edge of the Grand Canyon.

"Sookie, would you like to join me inside? I would like nothing better than to show you my appreciation for showing me the way." He was still holding my hand when he asked me to join him.

"Oh, it was nothing. Like I said, you would have made it here eventually. You were on the right track." I smiled at him, hoping he couldn't hear how nervous I was.

"Who said anything about showing me the way to the store?" His gaze bore through me like a hot knife cuts through butter. I could feel my insides melting. I had just fallen helplessly and hopelessly in love.

I joined Eric in Merlotte's and we shared a root beer float. He let me have the cherry and we laughed and talked about everything. Bill seemed to be getting a little annoyed, but really, I just couldn't bring myself to care. When Bill realized that Eric and I were connecting, he made himself scarce. He struck up a conversation with Tara Thorton, one of my friends from high school.

We spent the whole day together. We talked about music and our favorite bands. I loved Elvis, everything about him…he was dreamy, a great dancer, practically perfect. Eric laughed at me when I told him that I wanted to name one of my kids Elvis. He loved The Beach Boys. He loved their laid back sound and harmony.

We played records on the jukebox and sang to our favorite songs. We were instantly bonded, like we had been put on this Earth to find each other. It was as if he was walking down that road with no memory- placed there solely for me to find him. It felt like fate brought us together, like supernatural forces drawing us to be one.

When our first day had finally come to a close, it felt like I was being shut in a coffin, like I couldn't breathe. I didn't want him to leave; I couldn't bear the idea of being away from him. I had only known him for a short time and he had consumed my soul. I drove him home and the ride was silent, like we were both afraid to talk. I pulled into the driveway of his house and it appeared to be dark, like no one was home. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. It felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest, and I'm pretty sure Eric could hear it from where he was sitting.

"Would you like to come inside?" Would I? Of course I would, but I was raised like a good Christian, and good Christian girls Do Not go inside with a boy when his parents aren't home.

"Thank you, but I don't think that would be a good idea." The minute the words came out of my mouth I wanted to take them back. I could see the disappointment in his eyes and I could feel it in my body.

"May I see you again Sookie?" His words sounded edgy, nervous. Did he actually doubt my attraction to him?

"Of course, I would love to see you again." There was no way I could hide my excitement. I had never had a serious boyfriend, and Eric was like a dream come true.

"Sookie…" His voice trailed off into a whisper and before I knew what was happening he had captured my face in between his hands and was pressing his lips to mine. It was my first real kiss, my first intimate kiss.

His mouth was so strong and hot as it trailed over my lips. He grazed my bottom lip with his teeth and I involuntarily let out a gasp of satisfaction. I wound my fingers through his long hair and pulled him closer to me, feeling for the first time in my life the power of a full on erection.

What started off as sweet and tentative, quickly escalated into needful and passionate. I had never realized what I had been missing until that point. I let my hands trail down his chest until I was able to feel his muscles tense through his T-shirt. His tongue traced my lips with such desire that I would have given him anything at that point. He wrapped his long arms around my waist and hitched me up closer to his body, bringing me closer to his solid length.

I felt his strong arms caress my back and shoulders, causing my skin to shiver. He fingered the buttons that were on my blouse and let his fingertips run across the thin fabric that was separating his hands from my breasts.

I felt his palm against my right breast and it as if I had died and gone to heaven. He massaged my sensitive skin and caused shock waves to shoot right into my core.

"Oh…Eric…" I couldn't even speak, all I could do was breathlessly whisper.

"Sookie, you are so beautiful." From the breathless words coming from him he seemed pretty hot and bothered too.

The car windows were completely steamed in- I couldn't tell you if it was 12 noon or 12 midnight. I was so lost in the moment. I couldn't believe this man was able to have this affect on me. He could kiss me forever at this point and I would die a happy girl.

We were quickly brought out of our self indulgent haze by a tapping on the car window.

"Eric…Eric Northman? What are you doing in there?" A girl's voice broke the silence and caused us to jump.

"Go away." Eric was not pleased.

"What are you doing? Looks a little steamy…Can I come in?" Was she serious? I looked at Eric, hoping for guidance. It didn't matter, the moment had passed. He shrugged and kissed me quickly on the nose. He grinned at me in something I now refer to as the Eric grin. We got out of the car and smoothed out our clothing.

Standing right next to the passenger side door was a gorgeous, petit blonde- stunning would be more appropriate. She had eyes as blue as Eric's, and she looked at him in a very protective manner.

"My, my, my. What do we have here? Eric…who's your new friend?" The blonde needled Eric and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Pamela, this is Sookie. Sookie, this is my best friend Pam. Please forgive her rudeness and her obvious disregard for boundaries." Pam had been checking me out like I was on special at the local butcher shop.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Pam." I held my hand out to her and she shook it, albeit tentatively.

"Well, I had better be going. I'll talk to you later, Eric." I didn't want to go, I felt like I was suffocating walking away from him. My chest actually ached from the pain. The breathlessness was back. I drove home with the window wide open and felt the cool breeze on my hot skin.

That night I dreamt about Eric. I dreamt about our day together, the words we spoke, the laughs we had, the kiss we shared. It was the best day of my life.

After that day, we spent every day together. Eric got a job in Bon Temps working for a local hardware store. The owner was a town hot shot, Lafayette Reynolds. My Gran always said he had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. But I can't complain, he paid Eric pretty well and treated him fairly. Eric and I talked about getting married and buying a little farm house. We had our entire life ahead of us.

I turned 18 on November 16, 1963. I was a woman now, an actual adult. I had remained a virgin for 18 years. Eric had wanted to make love to me so many times, but I told him how important it was for me to wait until I was married. I didn't want to end up like that girl down the road, Amelia Broadway. She had been a little promiscuous in school and ended up getting pregnant. She was forced to drop out of school and now has a little baby girl named Felicia. After she got pregnant her boyfriend took off and hasn't heard from him in over a year. I'll bet Hoyt doesn't even know if he has a son or a daughter. From what I hear Amelia can barely afford her rent. Her rich and influential daddy didn't take well to the news that his princess was expecting, and cut her off completely.

Anyway, I was super excited for my birthday. Eric took me out for dinner and after we went for a root beer float at Merlotte's. Just like the first day we met, he pushed the glass towards me to offer me the cherry. Only this time there was no cherry, there was an engagement ring. I screeched and wrapped my arms around him like he was going to disappear.

He got down on one knee and asked me to be his wife. I couldn't hold back the tears that flooded my eyes. I screamed yes for about five minutes and just stared at the ring that he had slipped on my finger. It was magic. We kissed and kissed, not caring that other people kept walking by us, telling us to get a room. This was really happening. I was getting married.

Six days later I was sitting at the kitchen table with my Gran watching her "program". She had a weakness for soaps, an indulgence that I wouldn't begrudge her for. At around 1:40 her program was interrupted by a news bulletin, where Walter Cronkite relayed news about a shooting in Dallas. At first it was just shots being fired, but quickly turned to an unconfirmed death. I didn't quite pick up on his words at first, but then it hit me, the President was in Dallas.

My Gran reached for my hand and held it tight. She was always so positive, whispering that everything was going to be just fine and that the Lord would see right to everything. We were hypnotized by the black and white images that filled the tiny screen on our television. It was silent, no phones rang, no knocking on doors, no mailmen ringing any doorbells.

About an hour after the first news bulletin another one came, this one more serious and more cryptic.

"From Dallas, Texas, the flash, apparently official. President Kennedy died at 1:00 P.M. Central Standard Time, two o'clock Eastern Standard Time. Some thirty-eight minutes ago." Walter Cronkite removed his heavy, black rimmed glasses and was forever a part of history. The emotion visible in his reaction let us all know the gravity of the situation.

I bolted from my house and took off to find Eric. Tears consumed me as I wept for a man I had never known, but respected and honored. I couldn't wrap my brain around what was happening. The President was dead, gunned down by an assassin's bullet. It was like a nightmare, a lie. I ran into Lafayette's store and found everyone crowded around a small radio. Most of them pale as vampires, and some of them had tears in their eyes.

"Eric, have you heard? Did you hear what they are saying? Someone killed the President. Eric, what is going to happen?" I was bordering on hysterical. Eric wrapped his arms around me and looked to his coworkers. Lafayette told him he was going to close the shop and that it was ok for him to bring me home.

I sobbed the whole way to Eric's house. I didn't even know John Kennedy, but he stood for so much. He was going to do so many good things. He had a beautiful wife and little children. Oh God, he had children, and now they were left without a Daddy. I began to cry harder. I thought about how hard it had been losing my folks in a car accident. This was planned, premeditated murder. Who would do this?

Eric walked me into his house and carried me up to his room. As usual, no one was home. He got a cool face cloth and placed it on my face, letting the water wash away my hysteria. I looked in his eyes and was suddenly obsessed about the idea of my own mortality. I could die tonight. Eric could die tomorrow. Anything could happen in the blink of an eye. Jackie Kennedy had no idea she was going to lose her husband today. Jack Kennedy had no idea he would never tell his son and daughter he loved them again.

For some reason I thought about whether or not he got to make love to his wife one last time. I looked at Eric and saw how much I loved this man, how much I wanted to spend every day of the rest of my life with him. What if something happened to me tonight and I never got the chance to make love to him, to feel him make love to me? The fire that burned deep in my soul began to boil over and I pulled him to my body.

I dug my fingernails into his back through his shirt letting him know just how bad my need was. He responded by moaning my name and tangling his fingers in my hair. My kiss was searing, urgent, wanting. I needed him to know how much I wanted him. I frantically tore at his shirt, hearing the buttons pop off and scatter onto his hardwood floor.

I tore my face away from his in order to appreciate the glory that was his perfect chest. I ran my fingers delicately over each rippled muscled and watched as he tensed at my touch. His eyes remained locked on my face, his eyes clouded with desire as we both fell onto his large bed. In a move more brazen than I could ever imagine, I pushed him off of me so he was laying on his back. I straddled his body, kissing my way down his perfect chest. His nipples could have cut glass and I took one of them between my teeth, gently biting and kissing. The noises he made let me know that I was doing everything right, and it only fueled my already blazing fire.

I let my tongue drag across his jaw and neck, blowing cool air over his moist skin. His hands massaged and caressed my hips and back, begging me to continue my current course of action. I felt empowered, sexy, in control. I felt like I needed to reaffirm my life, and I needed to feel his love. I decided if I was going to make love to Eric, I was going to really go all out. I let my hands travel over his body and down to his pants, allowing my fingers to graze his hardness. I was more than intimidated by what I felt, but more than ready for the challenge.

As soon as he felt the friction of my hand against his erection he hissed my name and pulled the shirt from my body, exposing my white bra. He buried his face in between my breasts and kissed them fiercely. Within seconds, he had freed me from the bra, leaving me topless and completely exposed. He had touched my breasts before, but never quite like this. It was amazing, arousing, awesome.

My panties were so wet, and I knew that he could feel the heat escaping my body as I straddled his torso. His hands slid up my plaid skirt, gently ghosting the skin of my thighs. I continued kissing his chest and neck, becoming lost in the feeling of his fingers on my skin.

"God, Sookie…you feel so incredible. I love you, I love how you feel. I need to touch you. I need to feel how warm you are." I don't know if he was really asking permission, or if he was afraid I was going to stop him, but my mind was no longer working.

"Then touch me, feel me…love me." With that, he pulled my face back to his and kissed me. His hands traveled into my panties and he began to rub me ever so gently and delicately. My body bucked at the feeling, and I arched my back towards his touch. His fingers slid effortlessly into my heated center, and he moaned my name when he felt my obvious arousal.

I let my hand find its way to his lap and lazily stroked his length, quickly learning what he liked and what he really liked. Moans and gasps escaped my lips as his fingers worked me. The pleasure that he was bringing me was nothing like I had ever felt before. I could feel a warmth building in my stomach, clenching in a way that was indescribable. Before I knew what was happening I was screaming his name, gasping for air as bright lights flashed before my eyes. The spasm that ripped through my body was exhaustive. I quivered in his hands, melting into his chest.

"Oh. My. God. What was that?" I could barely get the words out.

"Lover, that would be your first orgasm." I looked at him and saw that famous Eric grin.

"Well why has it taken me this long to have one, and when can I get another?" I giggled as my breath returned to normal.

"It took you so long because you are a woman of virtue and moral. But, now that you've experienced true pleasure, I plan on giving it to you everyday for the rest of our lives. Hopefully, multiple times a day." He cocked his eyebrow at me and grinned again.

He was right, now that I had just experienced that feeling I was counting the moments until I got to feel it again. I was overwhelmed with emotion. I was crying and I had no idea why. I needed to excuse myself and tend to my needs in the bathroom. The last thing Eric needed was a bride-to-be that cries after her first real sexual experience. I grabbed my shirt and excused myself.

I took a few moments in the bathroom, splashing water on my face and washing up. My knee's still felt weak, and I swear I could still see stars. I looked in the mirror and blushed. My cheeks were flushed, my lips swollen, my hair a mess- I looked like a ravaged woman, and it turned me on more. I returned to the bedroom and found that Eric had lit candles. The room took on an ethereal glow. I looked around but couldn't see him. I stepped inside and he surprised me.

Eric pressed my body against the bedroom wall, showering me with kisses. All I could do was wrap my legs around his waist and hang on. I locked my legs at the ankles and let my head fall onto his shoulder as his mouth burned my flesh with his lips. My shirt was again back on the floor, and this time he was going for my skirt. As he reached for the zipper, I too decided he was over dressed for the occasion. I fumbled with his belt buckle, begging my fingers to cooperate.

Once I successfully unbuckled him, his eyes met mine. He looked deep into my soul, searching for any hesitation. When he saw there was none, he carried me back to his bed. He laid me down and removed the rest of the clothing that separated our naked flesh. I helped him remove his pants and briefs, enjoying every minute. He laid on top of me, just staring into my eyes.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I can't wait to marry you, make love to you every day, fall asleep with you every night. You are my entire world Sookie Stackhouse, my everything." His words meant everything to me. I could feel the emotion behind them, I could feel their heaviness, sense their sincerity.

"You mean everything to me too. I found you for a reason, we're soul mates. I love you with every part of my being." He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me softly, slowly. He kissed me like it was the first time and he was learning the topography of my body. I pulled him closer to me, giving him the encouragement he needed to continue.

He pushed himself into me, taking his time, making sure I was alright. I gasped at the feeling of his size, he was so much bigger inside of me. Never in my wildest dreams could I ever have imagined this. With each push he buried himself deeper, allowing me time to adjust to the sensation. He moaned my name each time he thrust deeper, causing me to rock my hips against him.

He brushed the hair out of my face and looked at me, smiling gently as he paused and waited for my reaction.

"I'm fine, please. Make love to me Eric, you feel incredible." It was all he needed to hear. He began to rock his hips in rhythm, in and out of my hot body. The discomfort quickly gave way to pleasure and I was keeping up with his thrusts. I nibbled on his shoulder as he kissed my neck and chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and allowed him deeper access.

As soon as my body shifted something happened. I began to feel that warm, familiar sensation again. I desperately wanted another release and Eric knew that he had found just the right spot. He began to move faster, harder, his pace incredible.

"Please don't stop. Please…don't…stop. Oh…God. Eric!" I was once again screaming his name and seeing bright lights behind my tightly shut eyes. Only this time Eric was moaning my name was well. He continued to thrust through my spasm and his hips became frantic.

"Oh, Sookie. Jesus…Sookie!" I felt him tense inside of me and he kissed me hard. His tongue took over my mouth as he fought to keep his breath. His body relaxed and he collapsed on top of me. He quickly rolled to the side, wrapping me up with him. We laid silently in each others arms. It was incredible, all of it, and we made love three more times that night.

Charlie became restless in my lap and I realized that I had been off in my own mind for over an hour. I had been reliving my happy times with Eric while our son slept peacefully. I wrapped him up in my arms and carried him to his room. I placed him in his bed and tucked the blankets around him. I looked at him and smiled; he had grown so much since the last time Eric had seen him.

He was the spitting image of his father. Anyone that saw him knew immediately that he was Eric Northman's boy. All of the people around town had been real nice since Eric had been gone. They helped out if I needed a sitter and Gran wasn't around. The customers at the diner always seemed to tip me an extra percent or so whenever I waited on them, knowing that I was on my own for a while.

I couldn't help but smile when I looked at my sleeping angel. No matter what happens, I'll always have a little piece of Eric inside of him. I walked into my bedroom and took off my uniform, tossing it into the hamper for washing. I washed up and put on one of Eric's T-shirts as a nightgown. I climbed into bed and hated how empty it was. My hand absently reached for him, knowing it would find nothing but space.

I thought back to our son and the day I found out we were having him. It was life altering. The country was in turmoil. The television coverage of the President's assassination and funeral went on for four days straight. Everywhere you looked there was a television turned on, or a radio tuned in. I remember John John saluting his father's casket as it passed him by. My heart broke watching that little boy say goodbye to his father, not possibly being able to understand the full spectrum of it.

As Eric and I watched Jackie Kennedy walk behind her husband on his way to his final resting place, I knew.

"Eric, I want to get married right away. What are we waiting for? We love each other, we want to spend the rest of our lives together? Why do we need to wait? We can go down to the church, invite our friends, have a small reception. We can probably have a wedding put together by Christmas." I looked at him with excitement and hope.

"Is this what you really want? What about your family? Does that give Jason enough time to get here?" He held my hand and kissed it.

"Jason will get here. We might not be that close, but he'll get here. The only people I care about being there is my Gran and my best friend, Claudine. What about you, I know it's been hard on you…your folks being gone so much since your Aunt Sophie Anne got sick."

"Sookie, my parents come from a different culture. They need to care for their elders and I understand this is their responsibility. The only person that is important to me, other than you, is Pam. She was the one that made me see how much I loved you. Pam is my dearest friend, she must be there." I knew how close he and Pam were, it was endearing.

"It's settled then…if we can get the people most important to us together, we'll get married." I sealed my words with a kiss and returned my stare to the somber activity playing out in front of me.

Weeks past and I noticed that I was more tired than usual. I just assumed it was because I was exhausted from planning a wedding in record time. My friends frequently told me that I was looking a little green, but again, I figured I was just tired. I had managed to find the perfect wedding dress, and a beautiful, green velvet bridesmaid dress for Claudine. On December 20, 1963, I walked down the aisle to my future husband.

My gown was floor length, had a high collar that buttoned all the way up the back of my neck, and had beautiful sleeves that belled out at the elbow. Claudine's dress was simple, deep green velvet that had sleeves similar to mine. It too had a high neckline, but stopped about midway up. For my bouquet, I had decided on white roses mixed with winter greens and bittersweet berries. They were beautiful.

Eric had Bill for his best man, although he had wanted to ask Pam. Eric and Bill wore matching burgundy tuxes, although the color was so deep they almost looked black. He had never looked more handsome. He tied his hair back in a burgundy ribbon, at my request.

Our ceremony was simple and classic. We pledged to love, honor, cherish, and we vowed to forsake all others. We both became emotional as we recited our vows to one another. It was perfect, exactly what I had wanted. Our reception was nothing fancy. Our friends and family gathered at the local banquet hall and ate and danced. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. We danced our first dance as husband and wife to 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis. I don't think I have ever been happier.

Eric and I decided that we would take a weekend trip to New Orleans as a Honeymoon. We would put off a more extravagant trip for later, right now it was about just being together. Given the current circumstances, it was a pretty good decision. Eric and I drove to New Orleans right after we left the reception. I was overwhelmed, nervous, and queasy. This wasn't entirely about the wedding jitters- I had just found out I was pregnant. The doctor had confirmed that fact three days earlier. Claudine was the only person that knew that Eric and I had made love, and when the symptoms started to appear, she all but forced me into the doctor's office. I thought she was crazy, I thought I was just overworked and tired.

I bit and chewed on my bottom lip the entire way to the hotel, unsure of what Eric's reaction would be. The guilt of not telling him before the wedding was eating me alive. He held and rubbed my hand the whole ride there, not seeming to mind the silence that had filled the car. When we were finally checked into the honeymoon suite, pretty much an upgrade that included a better view of the French Quarter and a bottle of Champagne. Eric swept me up into his arms and carried me into our room. He carried me over the threshold, kissing me softly and just simply saying, "Mrs. Northman".

I couldn't help it, I began crying. It apparently took him by surprise because the look on his face was certainly confused.

"Eric, I'm so sorry. I have something to tell you and I'm so scared that you are going to be angry with me." The sobs were taking over my body and I could barely breathe.

"Sookie, please, whatever it is can't possibly be this bad. Tell me, what could have you this upset?" He took my hand and walked me over to the bed, sitting me down so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Eric, I'm…I'm, well….we're going to have a baby." The word baby came out more like a word spoken in some cryptic language. He just stared at me, his cerulean eyes not blinking, not moving.

"I'm pregnant." The tears were rivers falling from my eyes. After what seemed like hours he finally spoke.

"We're going to have a baby? I'm going to be a father?" I could see that his eyes were now filling with tears.

"Yes, I'm about 5 or 6 weeks along. I found out the other day and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Sookie, my wife, my everything, do not ever be sorry. You have just given me the best wedding gift ever…life. You are making me a father, something I have wanted my entire life If it's possible I love you more this very moment that I ever thought possible. This child will forever be our bond, our two souls in one person." I saw a tear escape his eye and I instinctively kissed it away as it trailed down his face. I let my lips linger on his face, feeling the warmth that his body held.

"I love you Eric. Thank you" A sigh of relief escaped my mouth and instantly Eric had me under his body, kissing me urgently. I didn't even have time to get my clothes off. Before I knew what was happening, Eric had torn my skirt and blouse off, leaving them in shreds.

I was relishing the feeling of my husband ravishing me, taking what was his, showing me just how much he loved me. He greedily mouthed my breasts, taking my nipples in his teeth. They were already sensitive from the hormones and that little bit of touch sent shock waves through my body. It was almost too much to bear.

I pawed at his clothing, searching for his bare flesh. I pushed his pants down and over his hips, using my feet to help with the removal. As soon as I saw he was free from the confines of his clothes, I decided that my first job as Mrs. Northman would be a job that he would most definitely enjoy.

I shimmied my way down his body, smiling and winking at him as I slowly disappeared to his nether regions. I tickled his sensitive flesh by the bend of his hip and groin with my tongue and laughed as I felt his body quiver. With no warning, I took as much of him as I could into my mouth. An audible gasp escaped his lips and it turned my already hot center into molten lava.

I leisurely let my tongue slide up and down over his length, taking my time and paying special attention to the tip. I increased the pressure of my sucking and felt Eric's hands weave into my hair as my name fell from his lips. When I felt the reaction this had on him I increased the pace, feeling him become harder in my mouth.

I knew that my husband was ready to release, and I was ready to take all that he had.

"Sookie, ah…Sook, please. I'm going to come, Lover. Ah, Jesus…" Eric quickly came undone in my mouth and I was a little surprised by how easily I managed to handle it.

"Jesus Sookie, that was incredible." He kissed me and quickly returned the favor, dropping his head in between my legs. I don't think I can count the amount of orgasms I actually had the weekend of our Honeymoon. We only got out of bed to order food, room service of course, and to shower and bathe, and that was done together too.

We waited for a few weeks to tell anyone that we were expecting. It was just better to let everyone believe that I got pregnant on our Honeymoon. In the end, we could go with the baby came a few weeks early. Everyone was so happy for us- I was happy, Eric was happy, we were all happy.

My pregnancy was perfect, after the first trimester I got over the morning sickness and just like everyone said, the sex hormones kicked in. I couldn't get enough of my husband, not that he was complaining. He was so perfect, so attentive, so thoughtful. He would talk to my tummy and speak in his parents native language. We moved into his parents' house since they had decided to stay back in Sweden to care for his sick aunt. We had set up a perfect home for our soon-to-be family.

As the end of summer approached, I was becoming more and more anxious about the delivery of our baby. I had a mother's feeling that I was carrying a boy, when I told Eric that I thought we were having a son, he all but glowed. The look on his face was nothing but pride and love. I could almost feel the love course through him into me, it was overwhelming.

The doctor expected me to deliver around August 20, so when that day came, I became more uneasy. It was bad enough being pregnant in the summer heat, but this was just crazy. When the last day of August went by, I cried. Eric held me and told me that I was being such a good mother already that our baby didn't want to leave his comfort zone. That did not help me in anyway. If I remember correctly, I may have thrown something at him. Every day after that was spent fielding phone calls with people just wanting to check in, or give me advice on how to start labor. Sure, like I was really going to stand on my head while eating a hot pepper. Who makes these things up?

Finally, many days after he was due to arrive, I went into labor. Eric and I were laying in bed, talking about baby names when the first pain hit me. The look on my face said it all. Eric had me in his arms and on the way to the hospital before I could mutter the words, "Honey, it's time".

I was in labor for twenty seven hours. Eric paced the halls with my Gran, Bill, and Pam. The pain my body experienced was unworldly. I remember the doctors giving me something that made me feel pretty groovy, but it lasted about fifteen minutes. I thought I would die in that room, fighting to give life to my baby, fighting the pain that begged me to give up. It felt like someone was taking a wooden stake and slamming it right through my body, tearing my flesh apart.

I heard the doctor go out and talk to Eric. The medication left me a little spacey, but I could make out most of the conversation.

"Mr. Northman, your wife is having a hard time pushing. It's possible the baby may be too big for her. If she doesn't make some progress in the next hour we will have to do an emergency cesarean. If that happens we will need you to sign the proper documents allowing the surgery. You understand that there are risks with any surgery, but the nurse will explain that all later." The doctor was clinical and sterile.

"Can I see her, please? I just want to see my wife. I need to see her." I could hear the desperation in Eric's words and at that moment I needed to see him.

"Only for a moment. She is in a sterile environment and we want to keep everyone safe." Eric was beside me before the doctor could finish his words. I looked at him and saw actual fear in his eyes. I have never seen Eric scared before. I knew at that moment that I needed to fight with everything I had to bring our baby into the world.

"My love, you look so tired. Please, just a little longer. Don't make me sign those papers. Don't make me sign anything that lets them take you away from me, making it okay if they don't bring you back safe. You have to fight for our baby, for us." His words were desperate and shallow.

"Eric, I love you, but my God, I don't think I can do this. My body just can't; it hurts and I'm scared." Eric dropped his head to my sweat covered body, and I felt the tears soaking into my already wet nightgown.

"Please, please, Sookie. I love you too much." I knew I needed to fight and win this battle.

"I'll do my best. I will do my best and bring your son into this world. Now go before the doctor makes YOU give birth to this kid." I hoped my lightheartedness would ease his pain. He kissed me gently and I watched him walk out of the room.

I had a newfound resolve and energy to finish the job. Women all over the world have babies everyday, I was no different. I would do my Gran and my Mom proud. After another forty minutes of pushing and begging I heard the first sounds of my baby's cries. It was the sweetest sound I have ever heard. I was right, we had a son. I had a son that weighed almost ten pounds. The doctor placed a swaddled bundle of pink flesh and blonde hair in my arms, forever changing my world.

Eric rushed into the room as soon as the doctor opened the door. Tears streaming down his face. The look of relief that graced his features was alien. The weight of the past 27 hours had taken its toll on him. He kissed my forehead and stared at the little person in my arms.

"So, do we have a son or a daughter?" I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Eric, I would like you to meet your son." I handed the baby over to his father and I have never seen anything as beautiful as my husband looking into the face of our new son. The tears of joy that fell down my face were some of the most emotional I have ever experienced.

I watched him gaze upon the face of this new little person, looking over his tiny lips, his tiny nose. He ran his fingers over the soft skin of his cheek, held the baby to his nose and breathed in his new scent.

"Sookie, he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He has your little nose, and long fingers like mine. How is this possible? How can this little person be you and me, in one perfect combination.?" He was mesmerized by this little boy.

"I know, he's amazing. He's just perfect in every way. So, I guess we have a little Charles John Northman." We had both loved the name Charles, it was strong and generational. We chose John as his middle name because we were able to figure out that I got pregnant the first night we made love, the day President John F. Kennedy was assassinated.

"Yes, Charles John it is. My son, my perfect, strong son. Thank you my love."

I hadn't realized I was crying. I stared at the empty side of my bed, the side that belonged to my husband. It was at night that I let the fear of _what if _take over. It felt like I had been holding my breath for three years. When Eric got drafted it was like the rug got pulled out from under us. I couldn't stand to listen to the news at night. I couldn't stand to hear the ladies from town talk about the sad stories of yet another young man lost. Each time I read about someone from our area being killed in action, it was like I could feel my heart breaking.

The night before Eric shipped out, we made love until the sun came up, promising that we would never doubt our reunion. He held me and whispered to me, trying to make me feel as though this was just a little trip. It felt like someone was reaching into my soul and removing a piece of my very existence. We hadn't been apart in years, feeling his arms around me as I slept was my comfort. Waking up in the morning and making love to him was just our life. I cried like a child, I cried more than I ever had. He was my everything and he was being forced to leave me and our son.

When he was first sent over to Vietnam, I would get letters every month. After about a year I would get them every three months. This past year I have gotten two. The last one I received was in February. I just can't stand that he's gone and I don't know where he is. It's like I can feel him, he is so much a part of me.

I have been in complete denial about his well being for over two months. The last anyone heard about his platoon was in Northern Vietnam, where they had come under fire. Bill was part of Eric's group. When I got the call from Tara in the middle of the night I knew something had happened. Of course, I hate to admit it, but any wife that has a husband fighting in the war is going to feel some bit of relief when she hears that the person calling her on the other line is not calling about their own husband. As soon as I figured out that the call was not alerting me to my husband's death I was able to manage what Tara was saying.

Bill was lost in action. He died on the field of battle, serving his country. Bill and Tara had married last year. I guess Eric and I having our first date at Merlotte's was lucky for the two of them as well. Tara and Bill didn't have any children yet, but her heart was broken. She mentioned to me that Eric was there when Bill had died. My body shook and I went into complete shock, completely denying the fact that he could be hurt, or worse. No one could make me see that there was a very real chance that Eric could be gone, or captured. Each time someone would try and talk to me, I would have the same answer.

"Eric is fine, I can still feel him. If something was wrong, if he was gone I would know, I would feel it in my heart." They all gave me that look- the look of sympathy.

I hadn't slept well since he had been called away, but since I got the news of Bill I really had a hard time sleeping. I was afraid that I would dream terrible dreams about Eric being hurt, tortured, dead. It was easier to walk around tired and restless than have to suffer through the night with those nightmares.

I got up to look in on Charlie and silently cried, wishing his daddy could see how big he'd gotten. I cried for him and I cried for me, cried for the time that we had lost. I just wanted to feel his arms around me, fell his soft lips against my skin, feel his hands caress my body. I wanted it all, all of him.

The night slowly gave way to day and before I knew it, I was busy getting the house ready for a birthday party. There were presents to wrap, cake to make, games to set up. Charlie loved attention, and everyone has showered him with it since Eric has been gone. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about the good people that surrounded me. I got Charlie dressed in his party clothes and held him a little tighter than usual.

"Momma, you sad?" His tiny angel voice always makes me smile.

"No, baby boy, Momma isn't sad. In fact, today she is super happy. Today is your birthday, and that is the best day ever." I kissed his head and gave his bum a swat as he ran to greet the party guests. I wondered how many more birthdays he would spend without his father. I watched him go from guest to guest, telling them all about his new baseball, or his new sword.

When it was time for cake, I gathered everyone around the table and began to light the five little candles. I noticed that the light from the small burning wicks reminded me of the way Eric looked years ago when he set his bedroom aglow with candles.

"Momma, do you think Daddy will be home today?" His question broke my heart and what was left of my spirit. I just couldn't do it, how much longer could I tell my little boy that I had no idea where his daddy was, never mind if he was alive. The tears filled my eyes and the room came to a noticeable hush. All eyes were on me as they waited for my answer.

"You know what CJ, Momma doesn't know when Daddy is going to be home. Daddy is far, far away being super brave. He wishes with all his heart that he could be home with you and me, but he just can't right now." My voice was cracking with emotion.

"Oh, will he be home tomorrow, Momma?" That was all it took. I wanted desperately to say yes, but I knew I couldn't. Was it really going to be my five year old son that got me to admit that my husband might never be coming home? I looked at his angelic face and saw Eric, saw my entire world in his eyes. I broke down and sobbed for everything I was feeling. Thank goodness my Gran was there to explain that I was just missing daddy like he was and helped me finish the cake. I watched through blurry eyes as Charlie blew out his candles, knowing exactly what he was silently asking for.

"Momma, I wished for Daddy to come home." He ran into my arms, proud as could be.

"I hope it comes true, baby boy." And I did, more than anything.

While everyone went outside to run around and play with the new toys, I started on the dishes. I stared out the back window and watched the kids run and play, hide and seek. I became lost in my mind, not realizing I had been washing the same dish for the past ten minutes.

I closed my eyes and I swear I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling my body. I must have been hallucinating due to exhaustion, I could even smell him. I let my mind drift and allowed my head to fall backwards, lazily landing on his shoulder. Tears stained my face.

"My love, my everything, I almost forgot how beautiful you are." I really heard the words, I know I didn't imagine his voice. My voice caught in my throat. I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid to turn around and lose this moment I had with him. I dropped the dish I had been washing, and heard is shatter against the cast iron sink. I let my hands feel for his body, he was there, I could really feel him.

I turned on my heel, looked up and found his eyes. His sapphire eyes were more intense than I could remember. I touched my hand to his face to make sure he was real.

"Eric, please tell me I'm not dreaming. Tell me your really here." I was so afraid that he was part of my mind, part of a dream.

"Sookie, I'm home, I'm here. It's going to be alright, I'm home." He wrapped me in his arms, cradled me against his chest and held me as I cried all over his uniform. He buried his face in my hair, breathing in the smell coming off of me. I could feel the stubble of his beard against the skin of my neck.

I couldn't breathe due to the fact I was crying so hard. I grabbed his face in between my hands to look in his eyes to make sure I was really seeing him.

"You came home, you came back to me, you came back to us. I knew you would never leave me. I knew you would never me alone. You have no idea how much I love you." I grabbed him around the shoulders and saw him wince momentarily. "Eric, what is it, what happened?" I began pawing at his uniform.

"It's nothing, it's just a small wound. I will make a full recovery, I'll only have a scar as a reminder." He pulled the shirt away from his shoulder to reveal a partially healed bullet wound.

"Oh my goodness, you got shot! Please tell me that is the only bullet wound on your perfect body." I couldn't help it if my words sounded hysterical. I was running my hands all over his body trying to locate any other stray blemishes.

"No, Sookie, that's it, and if you continue to run your hands over me like that I'm going to show you just how happy I am to be home. I have missed you, more than you know. It's taking all of my self control to not take you right here where you stand." He growled into my ear and I was instantly understanding that I too was ready to show him how much I had missed him.

"Eric, if you don't make love to me right now I think I might die." He didn't need me to repeat my words, he had me pinned up against the kitchen wall in a flash. His mouth was becoming reacquainted with my body, lips memorizing all of the area's that he had missed so much. I frantically tore at his clothes, not caring that I had guests in my backyard watching our son play with new toys.

He grabbed my thigh and hitched it up around his hip, causing a gasp to flow from my mouth. I looked at him and motioned to the bathroom door. He quickly grabbed my other leg, making sure to wrap me securely around his waist. I couldn't keep my lips off his neck as he carried me into the small half bath. All I wanted to do was devour him.

The minute the door closed behind us, I had his belt unbuckled and was pushing his pants down. I was happy that I had decided on a sundress for today. Eric made quick work of my cotton panties, tearing them away from my body. He took my head in between his hands and looked me straight in the eye as he pushed into me for the first time in three years.

"My God Sookie, every night I would dream about you. Every day I would think about you. When I thought that I couldn't go on any longer, I thought about coming home to you and Charlie. I will never be kept away from you again, God I love you." There was nothing soft about our love making. We both needed to simply feel one another.

I couldn't suppress the moans that were uncontrollably escaping my mouth. It was so surreal, he was home. He was alive and making love to me.

"Eric…please, don't leave me again. God, I missed…you. Oh God, I love you." I was melting into him, and I became completely unglued when he reached in between us and touched his thumb to my very swollen nub.

"Three years is way too long to not feel my wife come from my attentions." He purred in my ear and sent me over the edge.

I screamed his name and lost my breath, becoming lightheaded and dizzy. The whole thing took less than five minutes, but it was the best five minutes I had had in the last three years. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as my body recovered from its release. My knee's were weak and wobbly as he set me down on my feet.

"Come on, there is a birthday boy that wished on his birthday candles for his daddy. Little did he know that he was asking for the answer to my prayers." I took his face in mine and kissed him, soft and appreciatively.

"I would give anything to have been able to have been here for all of his other birthdays. Do you think he'll be able to forgive me?" He actually looked worried.

"Eric, you have a son out there that just wished his Daddy home. Now, go make my wish come true and tell him Happy Birthday. Tell him that you love him and that you missed him. Tell him that the summer always brings the best surprises."

END


End file.
